rats of love and war
by mrs.wagner
Summary: cluny is heartless evil a vile life,but not for long
1. Chapter 1

cluny the scourge had descied to go into town to look for supplies and new recruits when he had heard a strange voice and a crowd. So to go to get a look he went to the front what he saw made him scoff with disbelif. all the fuss was over 3 gypsy rats 1 a male was on the floor playing a fute wearing purple and gold with a hat to match, another was dancing a feamle wearing a puple dress with a sash caring coin like stones playing a tamborine, the last one also a female was holding a mini guitar and began to sing.

**Na vojne, kak na vojne:**  
**Patrony, vodka, mahorka v tsene, **  
**A na vojne nelegkij trud, **  
**A sam strelyaj a to ub'yut.**  
**A na vojne, kak na vojne, **  
**Podruga, vspomni obo mne.**  
**A na vojne neroven chas, **  
**A mozhet my, a mozhet nas.**

Cluny did not understand her forigren tounge,but regardless he was bewitched by her by the crowd two other rats mebers of cluny's hourd sat on the rooftop making a plan revoling around a ceratin berathtaking gypsy rat. Redtooth licking his lips in thought spoke to his compainon "what a sight eh scragg?" scragg thought for a minute then replied "yes ineed but we beter ambush her wihile in the street she has the advantge" "you are right scragg let us wait" and so they did.

**Pripev:**  
**Kombat-batyanya, batyanya-kombat, **  
**Ty serdtse ne pryatal za spiny rebyat.**  
**Letyat samolety, I tanki goryat, **  
**Tak b'et, jo, kombat, jo, kombat.**

**Kombat-batyanya, batyanya-kombat, **  
**Za nami Rossiya, Moskva I Arbat, **  
**Ogon', batareya, ogon', batal'on, **  
**Kombat, jo, komanduet on.**

Cluny the scourge tried to understand the song that the gourgeus rat was singing but to no avail it was too..too..forigen for him to comphrehedn but he could tell from word "kombat," it suoned like "combat" so this song was about war. War that was word understood beter that most death,destricon loss always follwed him as it did war earinng him the title "god of war".

**Ogon', batareya, ogon', batal'on, **  
**Ogon', batareya, ogon', batal'on, **  
**Ogon', batareya, ogon', batal'on, **  
**Ogon', batareya, ogon', ogon', ogon', agoniya.**

**A na vojne, kak na vojne:**  
**Soldaty vidyat mamku vo sne, **  
**A na vojne, da to ono, **  
**A vse ser'eznej, chem v kino.**  
**Da, vojna, vojna, vojna -**  
**Durnaya tetka, sterva - ona.**  
**Eh, vojna, vojna idet, **  
**A patsana devchonka zhdet.**

The song was coming to a close wich in alll honesty was a pity for she sang with such a vocie. Next to him a old mouse chuckled knowing that was falling for tht gypsy rat so in order to stop it before this poor rat stared in her eyes pulled his tail understanbly he gave a slient yelp of pin before in a angry tone spoke to the elder muse demanding why he did this "listen old mouse i don't think you know who you're dealing with " the mouse with a smirk replied " you're right i don't but you know nothing of the gypsy and her abilty of turing even the toughtest rats ,mice and vixen to jello living to do her every comand".


	2. Chapter 2 love at first fight

The show the gypsy rat had given was very entertain so much so that 3 members of Cluny's horde had been intrigued they were redtooth, scragg, and cluny the scourge himself had fallen for feisty beauty. While she and her parents had packed the cart , scargg and redtooth came from behind WACK she had gotten the two attacking rats on their backs with only a long thick waking stick. With a smirk on her face she spoke "well now i hope that teaches not to attack a lady from behind that's not being a gentle man you know" this little 'lesson' had increased their rage redtooth in anger spoke " you dare attack the 'voice of the scourge'" pretending to be in thought she replied "yes i do dare, besides this Cluny the scourge doesn't scare me one bit"

Unkown to them the entire remainder of the horde had been watching this affair darkclaw in fear for his comrades whispeared to Cluny"hey chife don't you think we should help them?" cluny thinking about this relpied in a hushed bark like voice " no fool if they are worthy to be in my horde they can take care of gypsy ,besides if not we can add her to the horde." No sooner then he said this then redtooth gotten his cutlass out and scargg his dagger in attempt to attack the young rat as redtooth swung his cutlass she used her legs and jumped onto the top of the cart. cluny was in awe of this young rat's fighting skills it seemed she wasn't even trying it as like breathing it all seemed unnatural. He wasn't the only one redtooth and scragg were in shock on how easily she evaded them . The rat was getting bored so she jumped down and in two swings she gotten the two rats back on their backs.

The horde in rage all leaped from their hiding places darkclaw led the charge against the young female rat despite the shock of seeing all o these jump out from the bushes she remained calm and said "i you are anything like those two rats on the ground 'pointing to redtooh and scragg' you guys will be easy to defeat". Cluny desperate to save the pride of his hoard and himself came out and said " no,no that will not be nesscary" the rat looked and took in his appearance and she liked what she saw he was a very handsomest likely in his 20s dark brown fur,one yellow eye, long tail with a scourge on it te other eye was covered by an eye patch. Pretending not to notice her looking at him Cluny smirked and said " i would appreciate it if you did not throtle them" so he was their leader makes sense i gess " oh are these idoits yours?" she asked with a sigh he replied "yes, they are my idoits".

"by the way out of vain cuoristy who are you and why have you come?" sh was toying with him and Cluny knew it he deuced to


End file.
